CF: The Forgotten Cycles
by TheForgottenPen
Summary: After countless cycles of the continuum shift, there's bound to be some shifts that are better left forgotten... Takes place in Cataclysmic Fantasy


**Cosplaying Conundrum **

Related Chapter: Chapter 8

"Yeah, I can tell because you got that 'where the hell am I?' look when I found you." Linhua flashed a supportive smile. "Hey, after you get better, want me to give you a tour?"

Remilia offered a rueful smile. "Forgive me, but there's something I have to take care of first." There's a world to save afterall...

"Ahh...that right? Well, until then, we'll have to fix you up good so you can be in the right condition to tackle whatever trials await you!"

"I...thank you" Remilia smiled graciously.

Linhua replied with a friendly thumbs up. "Ah, speaking of that, looks like we're her-eh!" Her face froze up suddenly. After a second, Remilia understood why. Upon coming up closer to the clinic, a bitter stench assaulted both of the girl's nostrils. It was a familiar smell, one that would grace her nose whenever there was a big party at the Hakurei Shrine.

Sake….Wine….Beer….Liquor….

"Ah great…" Linhua frowned. "Not now…" she said as she slammed her palm to her face. Remilia raised one eyebrow, and looked at the girl questioningly. Judging from this girl's expression, this….doctor must have an unhealthy love of hard liquor. Not really the greatest of first impressions for a person that's supposed to heal her body…

Linhua merely shrugged when she saw the look the vampire was giving her. "Well...might as well go in, I guess." Remilia had the distinct feeling that maybe she shouldn't. Hell, if she could put money on it, she would bet the other girl was having the same thoughts. Nonetheless, the girl opened the door, and the wretched stench of liquor intensified ten fold. As the smell increased, so did the small vampire's doubts.

"You know….these wounds aren't really that serious" Remilia said while turning around.

"Oh no you don't." Linhua replied, grabbing the back of the Vampire's dress, and pulling her back next to her. "We need to get you fixed up, so come on!" Or so she said, but Remilia could tell she was just using that as an excuse to get the girl to come into the clinic with her. It's better to suffer with another rather than suffer alone. Misery loves company after all. Once she walked past the door, Remilia gasped when she noticed all the empty beer cans and empty liquor bottles littering the floor. The place was a mess, bordering pigsty tier even. Linhua on the other hand, had a more familiar look as she silently groaned at the mess her doctor had left for her to clean.

"Sensei!" Linhua screamed, more out of rage then trying to get the other person's attention. There was no reply. Linhua growled to herself, her stress levels rising quickly.

"LITCHI SENSEI!"

"Huh?!" There was a sound of a couple of cans clattering onto the ground. The voice came from upstairs. "Herrooo?" A heavily slurred voice answered the duo. Not a second later, a grown chinese woman was seen attempting to walk down the staircase. She failed. As a result, she fell down each step on her face, until she was face to face with the assistant's sandals.

"Linhuaa!" She immediately shot up, and tried to hug the girl next to Remilia. The younger girl pushed her back with one hand. "It's been ages!" The grown woman cried.

"It's been twenty minutes…"

"You were gone for so long, I thought that you might've abandoned me all to my lonesome!" she sniffled.

"I was out for groceries…" Linhua replied, deadpanned. "As you told me to do…" Linhua even pulled out a grocery list out of her pocket for the doctor to see.

"_Stuff to pick up:_

_Eggs x 5_

_Carton of milk x 2_

_Butter x 2_

_Packets of tea x 8_

_2 trays of beef_

_Thanks Linhua!_

_Love _

_Litchi Faye-Ling "_

"Huh...so I did…" Litchi mumbled, her eyes squinted as an attempted to read the chinese letters that were currently multiplying before her eyes.

Linhua merely sighed, already to used to this type of exchange. "Anyways doctor. I found a person in need of medical assistance."

"Huh? A guest?" The doctor asked, looking to her left and right, trying to find this mysterious stranger. Annoyed, Remilia cleared her throat in an attempt to gain the grown woman's attention. When that failed, she settled for standing on her toes, and waving her hands in front of the so called doctor.

"Huh?" Litchi moaned, getting dizzy from the rapidly shaking hand in front of her face. She looked down to notice the small vampire trying to get her acknowledgment.

"Oh! Why hello~!" She greeted as she leaned in closer to Remilia. To the vampire's displeasure, the stench of five different types of alcoholic beverages seemed to almost literally punch her in the nose. "My name is Doctor Litchi Fare Ling" she slurred, ending her introduction with a little hiccup. Remilia once again looked at Linhua in disbelief. The young girl just placed both of her hands in a pleading gesture, silently mouthing the words 'I'm sorry' to her.

"You must excuse me. It's just that you were so small, I didn't notice you!" She said in a manner that seemed condescending to Remilia's ears. How dare she?! Technically, if you compared the numbers of years she have lived, Remilia could consider the woman in front of her a mere child. How dare she act so overly condescending like that? Then again, this woman obviously wasn't in the right mindset. Litchi then placed her hand on top of the vampire's hat, and started to affectionately pet the smaller girl. "Such a cute, young girl…" At least in her mind. In actuality, she was more like grinding her palm against the girl's head, and rubbing the hat rather painfully back and forth, causing an irritatingly painful friction on top of the Scarlet's scalp. The mob cap was pushed downward so that the tip was over her eyes. Her veins started to burst out of her forehead, and she started to gnash her teeth in anger, showing off her vampiric fangs. Linhua could feel a sweat drop climbing down her head as she witnessed the whole ordeal.

"Hehe….alright Litchi Sensei... you can stop that now!" Linhua said, pulling her master's hand away before the vampire girl had a chance to bite her.

"Ohh well…" The doctor gave a slight pout. "Alright little one, please come in further and sit over there" she motioned at a medical bed further down the room. While Remilia was traversing down the ocean of beer cans that were littering the floor, Litchi bent down to open up a cabinet.

"Linhua?"

"Hmm?"

"It seems as though we're running out of alcohol~"

"Huh?! How can that be? I literally just bought a fresh supply of rubbing alcohol _yesterday!"_

Litchi then gave her a sly smile, indicating that wasn't what she meant. Instead, she lifted up a can of beer in her hand, and shook it's contents. Or rather, what little is left.

"You can't be serious…"

Litchi then kneeled in front of her assistant, clasping both hands in a praying gesture. "Please Linhua~! Do you think you could….you know?"

Linhua, for what seemed like the hundredth time, sighed. "Sensei...perhaps it's time to drop the alcohol. Don't ya think?"

"Linhua, pleeeeeaaaaase! I'm dying here"

That could very well be a true statement. "Not from the absence of alcohol, you aren't. If you want it so bad, why don't you just get it yourself?"

Litchi huffed. "I can't do that, I have a guest I have to treat!" She motioned towards Remilia in the back, who was currently patiently waiting on the bed, swaying her legs from the bedside as she sat. "Plus, the sun kind of hurts my eyes at the moment…." she tried giving the old puppy dog eyes to her young assistant. "Please Linhua? For me?" Sadly, puppy dog eyes usually don't have red blood veins running across it's sclera, rendering the effect useless. Wouldn't have worked anyways.

"Forget it! In case you've forgotten, I'm kind of under aged" she motioned towards her body, emphasizing the point. "So how you expect me to lie to the store about my age is beyond me."

"Now don't you argue with me lady" Litchi attempted to scold her, only her dialect was still heavily slurred, effectively killing all sense authority in her voice. "You keep this up, you're gonna see a reduction in your pay."

"You don't even pay me! Now go! Remilia is waiting for you." She pointed towards the girl in question.

With her head hanging low in disappointment, Litchi walked over to Remilia. However, her expression brightened up immediately when she noticed something on Remilia.

"AHHH!" she gushed as she got closer. Her hands started to touch the wings on the vampire's back. "Aren't these just the cutest things ever?! Hey, what are you cosplaying as?"

"C-cosplay?" Remilia reeled her head back. "I'm a vampire! These are real!" She started flapping her wings to emphasize her point.

"Oh! They move on their own!" Litchi pressed her hands to her face as she continued to oggle the wings, still under the impression that it was all a part of an elaborate cosplay. Suddenly, there was a devious glint in her eyes. Her bangs covering her eyes, as she grinned.

"_Cosplay…" _she whispered softly.

Linhua jumped when she heard the doctor utter the word. "Uh oh…"

"Hey, would you mind doing a little something for me?" Litchi said as she towered over the small vampire. Her face shrouded in shadows, with her glasses shining ominously.

Linhua was quietly motioning across her neck vehemently, silently signalling that the vampire should decline. Remilia must've missed that however, as she just gulped audibly and said, "Um… ok…"

"Great! You won't regret this" Litchi promised.

Remilia already regretted her decision. She caught a glimpse of Linhua facepalming.

"Ah Linhua…," Litchi began, turning towards her assistant. "Would you be so kind as to join us?" The grin on her face growing bigger by the second.

"Uh-uh…." Linhua started to panic, looking to her left and right, trying to find the most effective route of escape. "You know what, Litchi Sensei? I think I might as well get those drinks after all!"

"Wait, what?!" The vampire yelled.

"Ah, alrighty then. Take your time!" Litchi called out to her, as the assistant made a run to the door.

"Don't leave me!" Remilia called out as she raised her hand towards the young girl. Linhua offered one last sympathetic, before dashing out the door. Remilia sat frozen, her arm still outstretched.

"Oh my, would you look at that…" she placed a hand on Remilia's shoulder, and bent down low so she could whisper in the girl's ear. "It looks like we're all alone~"

Remilia whimpered.

**BGM: Blazblue Comedy Ost**

…

A half an hour later, Remilia found herself standing behind a folding screen, stripping off her clothes she was currently wearing.

"A-are you sure we have to do this?" the vampire said, much to her increasing embarrassment.

"Hmmm...do you want to get treated, or not?" The doctor said to her jokingly. However, Remilia was having a hard time discerning whether or not she was actually joking or not. So instead, she just decided to shut her mouth, sniffling a little. How did she get into this?

"Ok, wear this." The doctor tossed a red outfit over the screen. It kinda looked familiar.

"What? Where did you get this?" Remilia muttered when she held up the outfit in front of her.

Litchi was practically jittering behind the folding screen. "Hurry, hurry! Put it on already!" she said, as she was turning on her camera.

The vampire reluctantly stepped from behind the screen, struggling to fit her wings through the back of her dress, and tugging at the red skirt, wishing it to be a little longer. "W-well…?"

Remilia then stood in front Litchi, wearing a red vest with a white shirt underneath, along with a skirt that reached her thighs. Around her neck was a yellow ascot tied beneath her collar.

"Is this merely a coincidence? Is her design choices that popular?" Remilia wondered to herself as she looked in the mirror next to her.

"Oh you're so cute!" Litchi squealed, snapping away on her camera. "So? What do you think? I think you look wonderful!"

"I...I beg to differ…"

"Huh?" Litchi pulled away the camera. "Why?"

"Well…" She started, again pulling at the hem of her scarlet skirt. "It just doesn't suit me. I mean, I admit that it would look better on someone...younger…" She was reminded of her sister. "I, myself, prefer clothing that's more...reserved if you will. This one reveals too much skin."

"Nonsense! A young girl like you should embrace your body, and show it off more! Not contain it in a boring shell. Besides, that last cosplay you were in was so drab."

"That wasn't a cosplay!" Remilia seethed.

"Hmm...but what would be the perfect cosplay for you then, I wonder…" Litchi thought to herself, raising a finger to her chin, obviously ignoring the other girl. "Hey!"

"Aha!" Litchi snapped her fingers. "I know just the perfect outfit for you."

Remilia replied with a disheartened sigh.

…

"Tadaaa~!"

She picked out the perfect cosplay for the little vampire. Remilia stood awkwardly, wearing a Gothic Lolita fashioned dress with a frilly black gown and jacket, red ribbon bow tie around her neck, and red bat shaped symbol design cross running across multiple sections of her attire. Her short hair was tied into two tiny pig tails.

"Well? What do you think? Elegant, regale, charming, and yet moderate! An outfit befitting of a true princess!"

"Whoa-whoawhoa-WHOA!" Remilia's arms started to flail about, in a futile attempt to regain balance. The problem lied solely on Remilia's high heel shoes that came with the outfit. Only, the heels were normally supposed offer support of the actual heel, which was on the back of your foot, not on the upper half of your foot. Because of that, the high heels, that weren't really high heels, only had the heel of the shoe placed on the sole of the foot, and nothing supporting the heel, causing the poor vampire to fall completely on her back.

"Um...perhaps we should try something more...conventional?"

…

This time we was sure that the little vampire cosplaying girl wouldn't be disappointed.

"Hmmmm I like it!" Litchi gave a thumbs up.

Remilia stood stoically in her brown boot, with two large pistols in each hand. One was white, and the other was black. She wore a red victorian style coat over a black suit. On her head was a large red fedora hat. On her face, she wore a pair of orange tinted glasses.

"Magnificent. So stylish, reeking a classical air, while having a certain nobility. And as you liked, it's reserved, yet suave. Conventional, yet great design." She happily said, a little proud of her choice of attire.

"...It's a little hot…" Remilia finally admitted, using a finger to pull back her collar on her outfit in order to let some air in.

…

"Well what about this one?" Litchi asked once again, with no sign of fatigue in her voice.

Remilia changed into a blue body suit with a red line running down the middle. On her back was a blue cape hanging from behind. Truth be told, it was kinda constricting on her, and limited her mobility.

"It's….a little tight." The vampire groaned, already showing that she was getting real tired of these cosplays. "Not to mention a little itchy…"

…..

…

.

Two hours….

Two freaking hours have passed. And Remlia has gotten quite frustrated over the span of that time. Ridiculing herself with cosplay after cosplay after cosplay, all for the sake of this twisted woman's sick interests. She was beginning to question as to why she agreed to this little game.

"_Oh yeah...Medical treatment…." _

Not much use anymore, since her regeneration has already healed all the damage she had withstood from her time in the boundary…

While going over her thoughts, Litchi, as usual, was taking snaps of her camera while she was dressed in her current costume. She stood in a postured manner, wearing a white shirt underneath a nice looking gray suit, wearing a monocle over her left eye. On her sleeves were red crosse shaped symbols. Her tie also was shaped in a cross as well. It slightly amused her, although that amusement was greatly overshadowed with annoyment.

"Oh...now I think I have found the definitive perfect cosplay for you now. Don't you think?" The doctor said from behind her camera. Remilia still frowned. If she were to be fair, this costume wasn't as painfully aggravating as her last twelve costumes she wore. But that didn't stop her patience from dwindling.

"Oh! I almost forgot…" She fumbled through her pocket, and took something out.

"What is it no-ACK-!" The doctor then plucked whatever she pulled out of her pocket, into the little draculina's mouth. It was a brown pipe.

"There! Now the ensemble is complete!"

Shocked by the sudden intrusion of the pipe in her mouth, she failed to think before taking an involuntary breath in, sucking in the tobacco held within the pipe, immediately regretting the action. Her eyes watered and became bloodshot, her lungs and throat ached, and she then retched out violent coughs. She remained coughing for nearly five minutes, her body taking it's time of expelling the smoke from her systems.

Fuck this.

"ENOUGH!" Remilia screamed in anger, throwing the pipe into the ground and shattering it to pieces.

"I have grown sick and tired of becoming your play thing! I will no longer be subjugated to your sick fetish!"

"Oh come now. No need to be so dramatic here. Darn, and I was so sure that you would like this one. Oh well, I've got plenty more-"

"No! No more games! Just let me go!" All sense of charisma has left the vampire. She no longer cared. All she wanted was to get away from this...this harlot!

"Oh come on! Here, this will be my last one. Promise."

"You said the same thing three costumes ago!"

The doctor ignored her, walking closer and closer towards the enraged girl.

"No...no...no more" Remilia cried out.

Once the woman broke through the vampire's personal space, Remilia decided that enough was enough.

"Get away from me!'

Too quick for any human eyes to see, she quickly raised one of her fist upwards, colliding her knuckles against the chinese doctor's chin, sending her flying through the roof, and towards the sky.

_**I've grown…**_

_**Weary of you!**_

_**See the stars!**_

A bright light twinkled in the sky a second later. Remilia looked up through the hole in the roof, finally glad to be rid of that woman.

"Hmph…" She then tightened her red tie, and proceeded to walk out of the hospital.

…

_**A/N: Hello my beloved readers. In case you haven't came from my other story (Cataclysmic Fantasy) This will basically be a collection of gag reel like scenarios containing both Blazblue and Touhou characters. Recommend you check out the other story before reading this one.**_

_**Names of depicted cosplays**_

_**-Flandre (Touhou Series)**_

_**-Rachel Alucard (Blazblue)**_

_**-Alucard (Hellsing)**_

_**-Demitri Maximoff (DarkStalkers)**_

_**-Slayer (Guilty Gear) along with his Instant Kill.**_

_**Well, this was fun to write. Sure as hell doesn't excuse my absence. There will be more of these whenever I think up more scenarios.**_

_**This is Pen, signing off.**_


End file.
